In the current physical distribution field, there is a trend that a handling amount of packages has been increasing in accordance with the expansion of the mail order market. Therefore, logistics companies have been currently working on automation of the logistics system.
Stationary manipulators are known as an apparatus that performs a transfer operation to move packages to a different place, which is also referred to as discharging, unloading, depalletizing, and picking. When using such manipulators, the operating range is limited. In addition, manipulators that include a mobile cart may be assumed; however, the operating range is also limited due to the following problems: for example, in the case where the cart moves to a work place other than a flat area, the cart has to move over physical impediments such as stairs; and when moving through a passage, since an ambient environment has to ensure a sufficient moving space to avoid the cart from coming in contact with the surrounding environment, the area of passage occupation tends to increase.
Under the above circumstances, it is expected to utilize an aerial vehicle (for example, a drone) that can move freely in the air over a wide area. In order to implement an aerial vehicle that performs the transfer operation, an object holding mechanism applicable to the aerial vehicle is necessary.